


Heartbeats Like Drumbeats (Hear Me Roar)

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Ad Aglaophotis [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Knotting, Omega Jason Todd, SladeRobinWeek2019, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: “Deathstroke. Fancy meeting you here.”He smirked at the Robin - where had his helmet gone? - and crossed his arms over his broad chest. “Quite the surprise, I’m sure.”“Quite!” She grinned brightly, ignoring the twist in her stomach. “I’ll just… get out of your hair!” Moving to duck around him, he shifted to block her path.“Going so soon?” He leaned in and his scent washed over her; a tantalizing mix of gunmetal, cedarwood and something uniquely alpha. Jay breathed in deeply and nearly purred.





	Heartbeats Like Drumbeats (Hear Me Roar)

A green knee-high boot stepped cautiously through the window and into the room. Jay could have sworn she saw Deathstroke come this way. As she straightened, she absentmindedly brushed some dust off her Robin skirt and looked around the room. Nothing seemed disturbed, but it wasn’t like she had ever been here before. It wasn’t registered to the suspected target and it didn’t have the defenses of a safe house. Why had the mercenary ducked in here? Had she missed something?

She scrutinized the near bare room before padding lightly into the hallway and peeking into the next. An office? She could see the corner of a desk from the doorway. She glanced around but still didn’t see any sign of her prey or which room he had entered. Her stomach tightened in anxiety. Maybe she should call Batman?

She crept into the office, checking her corners, and found herself still alone. Weird. After investigating the window, in case he had left that way, she turned and stumbled into a hard chest plate. Black and orange.

_Fuuuuuck_.

This was not the plan. This was absolutely no part of the plan. Track and surveil: do not engage! Those were her orders!

Her eyes widened and she took a hasty step back and to the side… and directly into the wall. “Shit!”

A low chuckle reached her ears.

Steadying herself, she pulled some of the patented Robin charm to the surface and tried to pretend she hadn’t just been tailing the man. “Deathstroke. Fancy meeting you here.”

He smirked at her - _where had his helmet gone?_ \- and crossed his arms over his broad chest. “Quite the surprise, I’m sure.”

“Quite!” She grinned brightly, ignoring the twist in her stomach. “I’ll just… get out of your hair!” Moving to duck around him, he shifted to block her path.

“Going so soon?” He leaned in and his scent washed over her; a tantalizing mix of gunmetal, cedarwood and something uniquely _alpha_. Jay breathed in deeply and nearly purred. 

Clearing her throat to hide her reaction, she answered him. “Have to be getting back to the cave, you know! Batman’ll worry.”

“I’m surprised he lets you out at all.” The man placed his hand on the wall, next to her head, and leaned against it. She felt his gaze sweep her body, warmth trailing the path of his eyes, and flushed. 

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” She blustered.

“I can see that you are.” The rumble of his deep voice sent a shiver through her. “But Bats rather took me as the overprotective type.” He gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, his hand caressing her neck. “Not prone to letting his beautiful things out of sight.”

“I’m not his!” She breathed, licking her lips nervously.

Deathstroke stepped in closer, bringing her another great waft of his enticing alpha scent. She shifted, suddenly aware of a different type of feeling overtaking her. “Who’s are you, little bird?”

“My own!” The Robin declared, staring at the alpha, challenging him.

Slade’s dark, low chuckle did funny things to her knees and she could taste her own spicy-sweet arousal on the air. _Fuck_. She hoped he wouldn’t notice.

“Are you?” He growled, the pounding of her heart nearly drowning out the words as he leaned towards her, breathing her in. 

A whimper rose in her throat. Shit, where did that come from? She didn’t have time wonder too long as lips captured hers. Breath hitched in her chest and she responded, moving her mouth with his. A hand tangled in her hair, gently removing the tie and letting it flow free. 

He stepped close, pressing his body into hers and into the wall behind them. She moaned at the feel of him, her arms coming up around his neck of their own volition. A few fumblings with Gabriele Falcone behind the bleachers at Gotham Academy couldn’t compare to this. Slade was a fully presented alpha male and he sent her omega senses spinning.

On every breath, she took in the combined scent of her arousal and his natural aroma. It was intoxicating; surrounding and exciting them both. He nibbled her lip and she soothed it with her tongue, meeting his on arrival. This, she knew how to do. Kissing was fun and she’d had lots of practice, but Deathstroke was on a whole other level and he left her nearly breathless.

He nipped and laved at her throat as his fingers deftly opened the buttons of her uniform. A warm hand slipped between the layers of fabric brushed the taunt point of a nipple. Delicate fingers clutched his shoulders and she mewled. She didn’t even know she could make that sound. 

He laughed softly against her throat and callused fingers began to play with their prize, gently rolling and pinching. The alpha kissed her again, distracting her momentarily. He took the opportunity to slip the sleeveless straps of her summer uniform off her shoulders, exposing her breasts to the air. 

Hands cupped them and gently rubbed her nipples. Jay’s breath stuttered in her chest and heat pooled in her belly.

“_Slade_,” She groaned.

A deep growl sounded in her ears and she found his hands on her bare thighs suddenly, lifting her. _Holy shit_. She wrapped her legs around his BDU-clad hips, gasping in surprised pleasure when her center pressed against his bulge. He set her down on the edge of the nearest desk, wasting no time in capturing a rosy nub with his mouth. 

Crying out, she arched up to meet his mouth; lacing her fingers through his silver hair on instinct. Breath hitched as fingers caressed her inner thighs, pushing up the green and yellow pleated skirt of her uniform. Thumbs slipped under the sparkly green spankies and Jay saw stars.

“_Please_.” The word was dragged from her throat by a whine.

A rumble vibrated through Slade’s chest, “What do you want, little bird?” His voice was strained, carefully controlled.

“Anything,” Robin begged. “_Everything_.” His thumb slid through her slick folds, pressing against her clit. She whimpered and bucked against his hand. With an impatient noise, Slade slid the green briefs off her entirely, taking a moment to deftly shed his chest plate. She barely had time to miss them before skillful fingers were seeking out her clit once more. 

“You are so slick for me.” Slade groaned into her neck, marveling. “You smell amazing.” A digit slipped inside her and she dug her nails into his shoulders as a moan fell from her lips. He stroked her inner walls, touching her in places she’d only ever touched herself before. Hips instinctively ground against his hand.

He crooked his finger, stroking the spongy area just past her entrance and she almost stopped breathing. What the fuck was that? Had that been there the _whole time? _Deathstroke, fucking _Deathstroke_, slipped another finger inside her, drawing a whine from her. She trembled at the sting and pleasure of the stretch as his fingers moved within her. 

Jay whimpered as they withdrew and Slade leaned forward, forcing her back to meet the desk as she spread out under him instead. Hands firmly grasped her hips, pulling her down to perch on the end of the desk. He lightly ran his thumb over her clit. She gazed at him, stretched out over the desk like a sacrifice on an altar, half out of her Robin uniform. 

She wondered if the sight of her laid out like this, breasts bare to his gaze and skirt around her hips with the most secret parts of herself exposed, was as arousing to him as his current look was to her. He wasn’t half-naked like she was, unless you counted the missing layers of weapons and ammo belts, but his expression… the look on Deathstroke the Exterminator's face when he looked at her at that moment, was soft and _hungry_ and it made her feel wanted and _powerful_. Like she could ask him anything right now and he’d do it for her.

But the only thing Jay wanted... “Please, _touch me_.”

He _knelt_.

At the first touch of his tongue, she was lost. The heat of his mouth and sensation of his tongue and fingers were the only things that mattered. He held her hips steady with one firm forearm across her belly, against her need to arch up and seek more. She moaned and gasped, her hands scrabbling against the wood of the desk, desperate to clutch something. Deft fingers dived in and out, stretching her.

She cried out as she came on his mouth and fingers, clenching around the digits buried within her. He gentled his movements but didn’t let up, riding her through her orgasm and building foundation for her next. His fingers slipped out of her and she heard the sound of a zipper. 

Unconsciously, she tensed. 

Slade leaned over and kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips, tangy and unique. She moaned. Damp fingers caressed her breasts, teasing her nipples and nipping at her throat. Something hard and hot slid through her folds and she stopped breathing. 

“Relax.” He rumbled, gliding along her slit, rubbing her clit with his cock.

“I’ve never-” She gasped and pressed into him, “I’ve never...”

“Figured.” Slade growled. “I’ll be gentle.” He kissed her again, slowly rocking against her until she finally relaxed back against the desk. He straightened and she felt the head of his cock probe her entrance and froze. “It’s okay.” The alpha soothed, stroking her thigh, “You say stop and we stop, little bird.”

At her nod, he pressed forward, gently thrusting into her heat. She gasped as he breached her easily, his extensive preparation more than enough to ease the first few inches. He slowly pulled back and thrust in again, moving a little deeper each time until fully seated within her. He paused, sweat beaded on their skin, and she whimpered. She wriggled, trying to get him to move. 

Taking that as permission, he groaned and with one smooth movement, withdrew and thrust into her again. She gasped, surprised. Again. Her breath hitched. His thumb ghosted over her clit as he thrust into her again and she whined, trying to rise up and meet him. A warm hand branded her hip as he guided them together, finding a rhythm.

They moved, her eager and wanting and him easy and measured. She fussed at the steady pace, her body telling her to go faster, harder, but Slade had the benefit of experience and control. He strained with the effort, muscles taut and hard as he sunk into her heat.

Noises she hadn’t known existed in real life fell from Jay’s lips. Phrases she never consciously decided to say.

“Please, Slade, please. More.” She moaned. “Harder.”

He snapped his hips and she gasped, digging her nails into the wood under her and wishing it was him; that he was closer. “_Fuck_.”

A breathy chuckle rumbled from his throat and she felt him shift, manoeuvring so he was above her once more. Eagerly, she reached for him, pulling him in for a kiss as he fucked into her. His mouth muffled her moans and he drove them both higher. 

As Slade’s control slipped, his thrusts became harder, faster. Jay writhed under him, unable to keep up. Only able to just arch up and _take_ what he gave her. He growled in her ear, teeth scraping the sensitive gland just behind it.

“Do you want it, little bird? Do you want my knot?”

She clenched around him at the thought, her body viscerally reacted, “Yes! Alpha, please!” He claimed her mouth in a hard kiss as she came.

With a guttural grunt, he slammed his hips into her again and stayed there. Jay felt the base of his cock grow and fill her. She whined at the stretch, a sliver of anxiety shooting down her spine. Slade ran soothing hands down her arms and nuzzled her neck, calming her as it grew and locked them together. Her body trembled as another orgasm rocked through her with the tie, right on the back of her previous one.

Slade kissed her softly as they panted into each other’s mouths and their heartbeats slowed. It took a few moments for Jay to be able to speak again. A few moments for Slade’s knot to go down. 

“Holy shit.”

“Good, dao găm?” Slade smirked as he slipped out of her and stood.

“Piss off, you know you’re fantastic.” She retorted, staring at the ceiling. Warm hands reached for her and she groaned as he helped her rise, gently massaging her back.

“Was it everything you hoped it would be?” He asked, curious.

“Better.” Teal eyes met his blue. “Thank you… for helping me make a great memory to replace such a shitty one.”

“Always.” 

She layered gentle kisses on his jawline and grinned mischievously, “You wanna play the virgin next time?” He rolled his eye and laid a light swat against her still bare backside. She yelped and giggled, carefully stepping away on still-shaky legs.

“We should clean up and head out before your siblings get curious.” 

“Yeah.” Black curls bounced as she nodded, “I only wanna traumatize Dick. Not anyone else.”

“Where’d you stash the bags?”

“Closet.” She flicked a hand in the direction and got to work shedding the rest of the old Robin uniform. Wouldn’t do to actually leave the building with it on. Might give Bruce an aneurysm if she was running around in Robin red again. 

Hmm. That had potential. 

The omega shook her head and smiled at her mate as he passed her a change of clothing. Slade stepped in close and wrapped his arms around her, scenting her. Jay purred.

She was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> SladeRobin Week Prompts: <strike>Vampire AU | Forced Orgasm </strike>| First Time/Loss of Virginity 
> 
> Title inspired by (not taken from) “_Rhythm of Love_” by the Plain White T’s
> 
> I had to stretch it a bit to make it fit the series… but hey, free age play kink! No specific age.
> 
> Takes place after _Remedy_ and not during the_ Tear Down the Kingdom_ storyline but could be slotted pretty much anywhere. Does obliquely reference a story not yet written because it was going to be a SladeRobin fill but something else needed written instead. It’ll happen. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Garpie64](https://garpie64.tumblr.com)


End file.
